Nightfall:We Meet Again, For the First Time
9:43:33 PM Omniance: June 9th 9:25 a.m. Corona, Industrial Warehouse 9:49:21 PM | Edited 9:51:34 PM Arbi: Ricky: He raises his arm to cover his face as the fiery projectiles slams into his cellphone and explodes. Without even thinking he immediately gets back to his feet and runs in the other direction away from the Prince, staying near the large construction supply crates to take cover if he needs to. From what he's seen so far, all he can tell is that the large wall beside him is part of some type of large warehouse that's still under construction. 9:53:13 PM | Edited 9:53:54 PM Omniance: The Prince: His black eyes scan the interior of the warehouse. There's bundles of burned wood and concrete in a circle around him. Ricky can hear the tapping of his shoes and cane as he walks towards him. He slowly turns his head and it's almost like Ricky can feel like the Prince knows where he is somehow. The temperature rises around Ricky, and a circular sigil begins to burn into the cement flooring almost directly under him. 9:55:23 PM | Edited 9:55:10 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks down and sees the sigil, reacting on instinct again he jumps out of the way before it's finished being drawn out. 9:57:57 PM Omniance: Prince: An infernal wyrm tears from the glyph, ascending into the air as it burns up the wooden crates and then turns and dives for Ricky, opening its burning maw. The Prince watches with a blank stare through the scorched divide left by the wyrm's ascent. 10:04:48 PM Arbi: Ricky: Just hearing the Wyrm's fiery screeching is enough to get him back on his feet again, despite his human arm being scratched up and bruised badly already. He runs behind a large stacked pile of steel beams, just barely dodging the wyrm's massive mouth. He closes his eyes, feeling the heat from the pit of it's stomach as it flies by him before he raises his demonic hand and points it at the demon's body. A highly pressurized stream of water flies out of his palm, the force behind the water is so incredibly strong that it tears through the wyrm's bones before evaporating instantly by the stomach. 10:15:37 PM Omniance: The Wyrm screeches and its burning bones fall from its body and clatter heavily against the cement flooring, releasing showers of sparks. A few yards away from Ricky, the Wyrm crashes into a pile of metal rafters and beams stacked high against one of the walls. It rolls over several times, apparently in agony, as bursts of flames from its inner body spark outwards. The steel beams warp with heat and quickly cascade down around it as it struggles in large drops of molten metal. It lets out another cry of sheer pain, which is suddenly cut off as the entire demon suddenly combusts violently into a blast of pure force that sends a wave of liquid red-hot steel splattering in all directions. The Prince: He lowers his hand, having combusted the Wyrm, and then swipes with his cane, releasing a small swathe of flames that divides the oncoming slag, sending it falling around him harmlessly. 10:23:31 PM | Edited 10:28:50 PM Arbi: Ricky: He runs to the other side steel beams to avoid the molten steel. As he's recovering he can't help but to think of what happened to Lucas. The events of today quickly flash in his mind. The two of them were driving on the freeway back to Los Angeles, everything looked okay until they reached the first underpass in the highway. Before they could even drive past it black chains erupted from all directions in the shadows, stabbing into the car's metal frame until the tires came to a screeching stop. Before the two of them could even do anything one of the Prince's fiery projectiles slammed into the side of his car. He stood up to block the next three before they could hit either of them. He snaps back to reality. Why are you letting him control you?! He yells out from behind the pile of steel beams, not actually wanting to run out to confront him yet. 10:28:05 PM Omniance: The Prince: His deep voice echoes through the warehouse, against the quiet backdrop of crackling fire. The dead have little will to live when brought back, so I've little will to resist the will of another. A thin blade stabs through the steel beams, melting through them. It looks almost like a rapier, glowing like it's been superheated at a forge. At least for now. 10:32:04 PM Arbi: Ricky: He backs away from the steel beams and watches as they start melting. He's a demon, you're a warlock. You should be able to resist him... 10:35:01 PM | Edited 10:34:59 PM Omniance: The Prince: A demon has great power when you do not know it's name. The steel beams blast away from the blade, and the Prince is standing just beyond them, holding a thin sword. He slides the blade back into his cane and locks it into place. I am sure you understand. Two large glyphs burn into being on opposite sides of Ricky. 10:40:53 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks around him, seeing he's surrounded by the summoning glyphs. His name... He watches the burnt lines quickly forming the cement. His name is... He backs away and covers his face, feeling the heat around him become incredibly hot, to the point where his human flesh is about to start burning. Fuck! The demon's name is Mellekiel!! His closes his eyes tightly. 10:43:02 PM Omniance: The Prince: Mellekiel. The glyph's glow goes out immediately, leaving sizzling scorches in the cement. He tilts his head and looks away. ...How strange... That never before had I heard it... 10:46:01 PM Arbi: Ricky: He slowly lowers his arms and looks around him at the floor, any part of his body not covered in tattoos looks like it's been in a dry sauna and is covered in sweat. Shit... That was too fucking close... 10:48:24 PM Omniance: A young man's voice rings out, yelling down from above Ricky somewhere. Anti-climactic. It sounds familiar to Ricky, very familiar. So familiar that the thought of who it is, is right at the edge of his mind, but he can't place it. The Prince: He looks in the direction of the voice. 10:49:20 PM Arbi: Ricky: He wipes some sweat from his face before looking up towards the ceiling of the warehouse. 10:53:27 PM Omniance: A young man with a bandana around his mouth and nose, bright blue hair, and a black leather jacket and big black boots is looking down at Ricky. Nemo: I wanted to see what you'd have done. Both of the circular scorches on the ground suddenly glow with neon blue glyphs that look like inversions of the Prince's. So let's give the audience what they want. The Prince: His eyes dart to the glyphs and they narrow. 10:57:16 PM Arbi: Ricky: You can't be fucking serious... He looks down at the ground, without anything to run behind he's screwed. He points his hand down at one of the glyphs and shoots another stream of water at it. The cement immediately starts cracking apart before a chunk of the ground flies off. Without time to do the other he starts backing away before running in the Prince's direction. 11:00:48 PM | Edited 11:03:20 PM Omniance: The Prince: As Ricky runs towards him, two glyphs flare into being to his right and left, and two Infernal Wyrms tear forth with one crashing into the neon-blue Wyrm as it bursts from the blue gylph in the ground. He immediately walks forwards and combusts one of his own worms, blasting apart the neon wyrm it's entangled with. His second Wyrm, flies up towards Nemo, streaking towards the young man at full speed. Keep running. He walks forward, passing Ricky as he unlocks his cane and pulls out the heated sword. 11:05:39 PM Arbi: Ricky: He slows down for only a second, turning around to look back at the Prince and Nemo above before looking forward again and running towards the massive warehouse door. 11:11:58 PM Omniance: Nemo: He calls out to Ricky as he runs along the rafters above him, the Infernal Wyrm ripping through the ceiling to chase him. You can't escape your fate! He laughs as he jumps from rafter to rafter, running fast enough to somehow keep distance from the flying, burning, demon. A shadow rises in the large doorway, forming into a feminine figure as it rises up. It lifts its head and a pair of white eyes flare into being. Maria: This was always destined. Dark hands rush up from the floor and grab onto Ricky's ankles, causing him to fall forwards onto the ground. Nemo: He pulls a black dagger from his leather jacket and throws it. Maria catches it in her hand. Yuri's doing a pretty good job, don't you think? I'm proud of him! Hahaha! He jumps up through an opening in the warehouse's roof and disappears. Maria: She glides towards Ricky, raising the dagger as she does. 11:16:31 PM Arbi: Ricky: He groans in pain as he hits the cement floor again. ...Fuck you, bitch! He covers his entire demon arm in water before raising it up and sending out a stream of water at Maria. 11:20:05 PM Omniance: Maria: The water crashes into her and she continues gliding forward for a moment before the veil of darkness around her bursts off and she's sent stumbling backwards she catches herself, but as he does she's suddenly blasted away and send crashing into the doorframe. The hands on Ricky's ankles seem to loosen their grip, letting go. The Prince: He walks passed Ricky, his cane pointed at Maria. His Infernal Wyrm, seeming to have lost Nemo, comes careening down, passing over him and Ricky with a loud roar as it races towards the druid. 11:24:14 PM Arbi: Ricky: He gets back to his feet, abrasions on the side of his face and on his chin. I swear to god if my mom shows up next... I'm gonna fucking kill Yuri. 11:33:40 PM Omniance: Lucas: Ricky! He looks out of breath as he runs into the warehouse from a smaller side door. He's about twenty yards away. A loud scream catches his attention and he looks in its direction, watching as the Prince's Infernal Wyrm is ripped apart by black, charred, branches and thorned vines that are bursting up from the ground. Maria: She pushes out from between the branches as the Wyrm bursts into cinders. Demons... Her voice sounds strange, like she's struggling to speak through pain. ...Will have no sway here... She's growing in height, at least two feet taller, and her dress rips as long wooden legs step out of it and her arms snap and extend into long branch-like limbs. Her black hair falls around into matted locks as white roses bloom and red vines, like veins, grow suddenly down around her twisted form. Her face becomes pale and stone-like, similar in appearance to a statue. This will soon be your fate Frederick! Blood begins to pour from her stone eyes in streams, down the front of her face, and she stomps towards the Prince. The Prince: He takes a few steps back. ...This is not possible. 11:39:56 PM Arbi: Ricky: Vera! He gives him a tight hug, fighting through his bruises because of how happy he is to see that he's okay. It only lasts a brief moment before he lets go and looks back towards the horrific form Maria has taken, the same one they last fought her in. ...How are we supposed to beat her without the armor... 11:44:47 PM Omniance: Nemo: You're not! He's sitting in the rafters once more. Then again she's not your enemy right now, is she? He looks over to Maria. The Prince blasts her with torrents of flame as he backs away from her, but she keeps steadily walking towards him. Maria: Her voice booms out. Summon something else little Warlock! She whips out one of her arms and the floor bursts from under the Prince, sending him flying backwards. Where's you devils?! Where's your fire?! Where's the power of the Prince I'd had heard so much of! She walks faster. Nemo: Weird isn't it? It's like one of those Capcom versus games where you can see Akuma fight Virgil... He looks down at the two of them. Two powerful individuals that should've never been able to fight... But there they are... 11:47:49 PM Arbi: Ricky: Without turning around he whispers to Lucas. I told the Prince the demon's name, he's not under his control anymore but then this guy showed up and tried to kill me. He turns to look back up at Nemo. Who the fuck are you?! 11:54:40 PM Omniance: Nemo: He drops down from the rafters and lands in front of the two of them. We meet again, for the first time. He says the words with a strange sincerity. ...You can call me Nemo, at least for now. He looks over to Maria. I suppose I got carried away... It's just that I hadn't seen the Prince in a very long time, so I became a little too enthusiastic... He shrugs as he looks back over to Lucas and Ricky. Maria does deserve to have her Athame though. Lucas: Nobody... He narrows his eyes at Nemo. Something seems to be bothering him. Nemo: He sounds a lot more serious, his tone mimicking Lucas's, almost perfectly. ...I let you have a good life, four years of it... Look how far you've gotten... You made all your own choices... Gave up your mother and father for him... He looks at Ricky. Even gave up your brother for him. Lucas: His expression quickly changes to fury. Nemo: I hope it was worth it. He looks back to Lucas. 11:58:21 PM | Edited 11:58:50 PM Arbi: Ricky: Water appears over his demonic arm again, rippling across his tattoos in small waves as he starts to get angry. He takes a step towards him. I asked you who the fuck you are... AM Omniance: Nemo: He narrows his bright blue eyes as he looks to Ricky. You think you're soulmates? He doesn't seem very scared of either of them. Think you're going to be together forever? Lucas does. He looks at Lucas. He thinks God himself stuck you together. He looks at Ricky. Give me an honest answer, Ricky. He backs and up leans up against a mangled crate, crossing his arms. Because we both know you're not going to be able to strong-arm your way through me. AM Arbi: Ricky: Fuck you. He raises his arm, the water around his tattoos suddenly blasting forward towards Nemo. AM Omniance: Nemo: The tattoos on Ricky's atm suddenly flare with blue light and the water bursts off into steam as blue flames start to smolder across the curved lines that are inked across Ricky's arm. I really would've liked an answer, it would've save you a lot of trouble. The fire starts to actually burn, like the tattoos are branding themselves into Ricky's arm. ...Lucas knows who I am. His eyes look to Lucas. ...That's why he's not saying or doing... Anything... He looks back to Ricky. You know where your boyfriend learned how to mix that special ink, Ricky? AM Arbi: Ricky: He holds his arm out as looks it over, holding back from visibly reacting to the pain. He remembers Nemo doing this before to the Prince's glyphs on the ground, turning them blue. What the hell is talking about, Vera?... He looks at him before he winces in pain. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's lying! His chest starts to glow. Nemo: He shakes his head slightly. I'm not a very good liar. Lucas: SHUT THE FUCK UP! A stream of flames screams from his mouth and blasts towards Nemo. The dragon's breath slams into a torrent of blue flames that rush out from Nemo's hands. Nemo: He yells out over the shrieking flames, Ricky's arm quickly goes back to normal, the blue flames on his arm vanishing. Oh, yeah, Dragon's breath! Now there's something we haven't seen before! Lucas: He screams louder and the flames somehow burst from his mouth, turning brighter and more powerful as he continuously breaths out a stream of flames. Ricky can sense that Nemo has apparently "burned" Maria's elemental shift out of his body. AM | Edited 12:26:47 AM Arbi: Ricky: He can suddenly sense the fire element inside Lucas again, he immediately knows he's back to normal. He squeezes his fist before his demon flesh lights on fire. He raises his arm towards Lucas's dragonfire, shooting his own fire into it, fueling it and increasing his power with his own. AM Omniance: Nemo: You guys... Are a pretty good team... I'll give you that... Makes me jealous... Lucas: Every word that Nemo speaks seems to push him farther, and the flames from his breath burst forth hotter and more powerful with each syllable, this is despite the fact that Lucas should've run out of breath already. Nemo: ...But let's... Put your... Relationship... To the test... Because I really... Want to see how it holds up... Lucas suddenly coughs and stumbles backwards, and Ricky can immediately sense something wrong with him. There's a fulminating power inside of his boyfriend, like a fire growing out of control. Nemo drops his hands, which as smoking and sizzling, but don't seem to be harmed. He speaks in a quiet voice, almost with concern. ...When you lost your mother, your arm, all of your friends, your home, your social status... He was there for you... He looks from Lucas as he doubles over in pain. Lucas's chest is glowing cherry-pink with heat, and his tanktop catches fire from the heat. Let's see who will be there for you now... He nods and turns, walking away towards the exit. AM Arbi: Ricky: Son of a bitch...! He's just about to run after Nemo but seeing Lucas in pain stops him. He senses the fire growing out of control inside him and kneels down beside him, placing a hand on his chest. Hold on, Vera... He starts trying to dissipate the flames inside him harmlessly. I'm gonna try and put the fire out... AM Omniance: Lucas: He screams and fire bursts from his mouth. He coughs several times again, bursts of red-white hot flames rushing out of his mouth in plumes each time he coughs. Ricky... As he speaks, his breath is so hot that it causes heat to distort the air. It's... Inside me... He coughs another plume of pink flames. ...I feel it... AM Arbi: Ricky: What did he do to you... He closes his eyes and concentrates, trying to feel out what's wrong with him. AM Omniance: Lucas: His eyes dart to Ricky, and his irises change to burning red-white and they turn into reptile-like slits. His hand rushes up and grabs Ricky by the neck, it's covered with tough orange and brown scales and has black claws. I don't... Know... But I can't... Fight it... He sits up letting go of Ricky's neck and then pushing him away as hard as he can, seemingly with the last ounce of his will. AM Arbi: Ricky: He backs away up when Lucas pushes him away, seeing that he's going through some metamorphosis. He slowly shakes his head as he watches him change. AM Omniance: Lucas: A pair of small black horns grow from his head, sweeping back through his hair as he stands up. Uselessly small leathery wings rise from his back, and brown and orange scales cover his hands, forearms, and lower legs. A long tail with the same scales rips out through the back of his shorts. His voice comes out, deeper, and simmering in the air. ...I'm sorry... Ricky... His eyes constrict and he runs towards Ricky. AM Arbi: Ricky: He closes his eyes tightly in pain as Lucas runs at him. AM Omniance: Lucas: He slashes down through Ricky's chest. AM Arbi: Ricky: His eyes open and steps forward, his human hand catches Lucas's wrist before his claws come down him. He immediately punches Lucas in the stomach so hard that it causes him to let out a loud fiery gasp. He lets him go and punches him directly in the side of the chin, knocking him back on the ground. AM Omniance: Lucas: He curls into a ball as his rolls onto his side, clutching his head. His tail rushes out and stabs through Ricky's thigh with its barbed end. AM Arbi: Ricky: He grinds his teeth in pain before reaching down and grabbing the tail, pulling it and dragging Lucas closer to him with his back turned to him. His foot comes slamming down onto the base of his tail, causing it whip around wildly before he steps on it again. This time the sounds of bone breaking can be heard before the small dragontail stops moving. AM Omniance: Lucas: He lets out a guttural roar, and turns, breathing out a torrent of red-white flames from his mouth up at Ricky. AM Arbi: Ricky: He's yanks on his tail when he tries turning around, pulling his body up a bit and causing him to fall back on his face. He keeps pulling on it until the barbed end rips its way out of his demon arm, taking tiny chunks of demon meat with it. The tail harmlessly lays down across the ground afterwards and he steps on his butt to keep him facing away from him. You gonna stop trying to kill me now?... AM Omniance: Lucas: He squirms and rakes his claws over the cement, sending up sparks. ...Keep... Hurting... Me... His words heat up the cement near his mouth enough to cause it to blacken. He starts pushing himself up, trying to get up or turn over. AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks down at Lucas's dragon body before taking off his shirt and ripping a long piece from it. He grabs Lucas's arm and pulls it backwards, holding it down before he grabs the other and puts them side by side. Despite how close he is to the claws, he can't slash up at him with his arms behind him like this. He ties his scalie arms together with the piece of his shirt before picking him and putting him over his shoulder. Get comfy, Vera... He pats him on the butt and starts walking in the direction they last left his car.